Small Steps
by randomcat23
Summary: What if the star fell from the sky to be with the dog? Does the dog still have to prove his worth? RenRuk. Post Soul Society.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!!

* * *

The night air was warm, but not sticky as it tended to be this time of the year. Bright as the moon was, shadows still ruled the corners and hugged the walls, hiding whatever may be present there. Only the small glow of fireflies lit up the dark areas and just for a brief second. There were many hours till the sun would break over the horizon.

Renji rested quietly on the edge of the wooden porch, his red hair spilling over his bare shoulders. Sleep had evaded him for hours, so instead he decided to spend his time underneath the stars. Rukia hadn't awakened and still snoozed in the nearby room, something Renji was grateful for; he needed time to think.

Fireflies lit up the surrounding area, their yellow glow not unlike the real stars in the sky. Renji followed their movements with perfect precision; his trained eyes knew the bugs' position even when their light was out.

The glowing bugs were the earth's version of stars, Renji observed. They were sad imitations, but still beautiful in their own way. They provided light even in the deepest of nights. But anyone could catch a firefly; celestial stars on the other hand proved much more difficult to grab. This dog had fallen for a real star, and wouldn't take anything else.

Sighing, Renji glanced back at the room where Rukia slept and then latched his gaze onto the silver moon.

The bright, grey orb always shined so brightly the nights they were together. It was like the heavy presence of Byakuya would never leave them, not even when they were alone. It was a constant reminder to Renji of how much work he had ahead of him. He often found himself replaying his metaphor over and over in his head.

The dog fell in love with the star, but the star was always within the moon's realm. In order to earn his star, the dog foolishly barked at the moon, bearing his fangs, but to no avail. And in the end, the dog was left on the earth, where he belonged, separated from the star by a space he could never hope to enclose.

Renji had been telling himself this story for years now. Rukia was out of his reach and Byakuya was an impossible obstacle that needed to be beaten before Renji could hope to gain his star back. But, recent events had rendered the metaphor useless.

What if the star fell to earth to be with the stray dog?

It was something Renji never expected, but had brought him unexpected, and—in his eyes—undeserved happiness.

It really shouldn't have surprised him. Rukia was always the one to take the first step. It was she who joined their group without an invitation. Becoming a Soul Reaper was her idea. And most recently, she was the one to bring the two of them together in the way both had wanted for years but never tried.

It wasn't more than three months ago when Rukia appeared at his door and had taken the first step over the boundary Renji thought he would never pass. Renji remembered it perfectly; it was a dark night, heavy with clouds so thick that not even the moon could shine through. It all happened to sudden, her appearance, his questioning look and then her lips crashing against his.

Maybe both of them were tired of passing up chances.

Maybe the battles and war made them realize what was really important.

Maybe that was why he let it happen.

Renji had promised himself that Byakuya must be defeated first, before he could stand by Rukia's side. It was Renji's goal, his dream, his measuring stick. Just when he thought it would be centuries before that dream could be reached, Rukia came to him and Renji wasn't about to push her away.

He had made that mistake once already.

But a lingering guilt had settled over the lieutenant as his and Rukia's relationship continued to grow. Renji had never proven his worth, and therefore never earned back his right to be with Rukia.

Yes, his fangs had reached the moon, but only once and for only a second. He didn't deserve his star, not yet. That's why they had to hide. Renji had pride, but customs during the day always trumped his feelings. Rukia wasn't his in during the daylight. He could only hold her in the darkness of the night and hidden away from the rest of the Soul Society.

It was only ironic that the moon shone during the night, its glowing presence forever etched onto Renji's mind.

He had a long way to go.

Scratching his head, Renji leaned back and sucked in a deep breath. While these thoughts of Rukia, metaphors and dreams tormented him daily, he wasn't one to let them completely ruin a tranquil night. He'd set them aside for the time being. The fireflies seemed to agree with him because their blinking only increased as the Soul Reaper let the night pass on.

* * *

Just as dawn was about to break, Rukia emerged from the sliding door and stretched. Few stray hairs poked awkwardly out from her head, but she paid them no mind—her attention was directed at the man nearby. A little yawn escaped her lips before she journeyed to the edge of the porch and joined Renji on the wood floor. After trading small smiles, both turned their attention to the rising sun.

"Do you want to tell me why you're up so early?" Rukia asked, gripping Renji's shoulder lightly. Her violet eyes trailed away from the horizon to lock onto Renji. He had been oddly quiet the previous night and it had captured her curiosity.

He shrugged, "Nothing special. I just couldn't sleep." The blinks of the fireflies had long since disappeared, but the moon was still present; its glow matched that of the young sun.

The petite Soul Reaper shook her head, noticing Renji's intense glare at the moon that still hung in the sky. A tight frown tugged at her mouth. She was aware of Renji's thoughts about himself, Byakuya and herself. After watching him glance at the moon and stars countless times she finally got the story out of him. Of course Rukia understood Renji's feelings. After all, they were still separated by class even after all that had happened with Aizen's betrayal and the after effects. But, she didn't want Renji losing sleep over something like this.

"I know you're not thinking you're unworthy again," Rukia bluntly stated and crossed her arms. "I won't have you moping about not being able to beat Nii-sama."

"M-moping?" Renji stuttered and broke his gaze with the sky. "I am not moping!"

Rukia persisted, "Yes you are! If you're losing sleep over it, you must be moping."

"It's not moping! I'm just thinking about—"

"About beating Nii-sama," Rukia finished Renji's sentence. Continuing she added, "And proving that you are worthy of me." The words hung in the air as the sun continued its slow ascend from below the horizon. Rukia's eyes softened and she placed a small hand over Renji's larger ones.

The redhead remained silent, unsure of what to say. He should have known better than to try and hide from Rukia especially when it came to this. But, Renji's pride ran through ever fiber of his being and it refused to take the easy route. He wouldn't let Rukia go, yet he did feel he deserved her, not yet.

"You've already proven yourself." Rukia broke the silence. "Plenty of times."

"What are you—"

"You've proven yourself to me," she clarified, her eyes shining brightly. "What else matters?"

His first instinct was to say 'Plenty!' What about Byakuya and his opinion? And the rest of Soul Society? And he had to make up for his mistake years ago! "Rukia—"

"I'm not saying to give up your goal." She glanced sideways for a second before meeting his eyes once more. "All I'm saying is that I love you and you are not unworthy. Do you think I would waste my feelings on someone who was?"

"No," Renji admitted, but his mind was still processing what Rukia had said.

"You're wasting it, by hiding it," Rukia commented quietly. She released her hands from Renji's, folding them on her lap.

His eyes snapped wide at the blunt comment. Wasting it? No, he was, he was . . . trying to earn it. Renji continued to stare at Rukia as her point sunk in. She already saw him as worthy, why should it matter what other people thought?

"Nii-sama will still watch you," a small giggle erupted from her lips. "He's waiting for you to _challenge_ him again." Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

"You're kidding," Renji rasped. He was in no way, shape or form ready to test his sword against Byakuya's now. The wounds of their last clash still ached; they were strong reminders of the difference in strength.

"No, I'm not," Rukia confirmed. Her small hand found its way into Renji's larger one again, squeezing it slightly. "And you're missing my point."

"What point?"

"About challenging Nii-sama."

"I'm _not_ fighting him, Rukia!"

"Not _fight_ him, _challenge_ him!"

"That's the same thing!"

"No, it's not," Rukia huffed. "You haven't been listening to me at all, have you?"

"Of course I have!" How could she think he hadn't been listening? He had done nothing but listen! Renji wanted nothing more than to settle the battle that went on in his heart and mind everyday. Rukia had helped, Renji admitted, by pointed out that she already thought him worthy; what else mattered? But Byakuya was an obstacle that must be beaten. He, after all, was the head of the Kuchiki family . . .

A sudden idea struck the red-head. To hold Rukia in public, to kiss her without fear, that would challenge Byakuya's control. Was that what Rukia meant? Renji turned to her and knew at once he was correct; Rukia's lips were tugged up in a smirk. She had watched the look of epiphany wash over Renji's face just moments ago. _"Damn. She always was the smart one."_

"See? You don't need to raise Zabimaru."

Renji kissed her smirking mouth. What would he do without her? Wrapping his arms around her waist, Renji drew Rukia close. The daylight was finally winning over the darkness in the sky. Streams of yellow replaced the black shadows. A new day had officially begun.

While watching the changing sky, Renji clarified, "You know, eventually I am going to fight Byakuya again." He looked directly into her violet eyes, determination raging in his own. "It's something I must do." Rukia's suggestion was merely a temporary fix; eventually he needed to finish the goal he had in mind.

"I know. But for now, this small step will do." She smiled brightly, sunlight gleaming on her raven hair. The moon was now completely out-shined by the yellow sun.

He just hugged her to his chest, a welcoming weight compared to the worry that had plagued him just hours before. Small steps, just as Rukia had said. Renji would take small steps on his way to fully claiming his right to call Rukia his own.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
